Total Drama 7 Seas Episode 11 Transcript
Heo - 06/26/2018 Alright @TD7S Cast Leggo (TD7S, cold open) :jo: Conf: Final 7 time, we're almost there! LMAO toast - 06/26/2018 no delate hat shit we;re not starting like thhaat Oasis. BOB - 06/26/2018 :scott: CONF I've made it this far....can't say I wasn't expecting it toast - 06/26/2018 what are you trying to pull here wtf Oasis. BOB - 06/26/2018 lmaoooo HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 :zoey: conf Final seven! I can't believe I'm so close to getting my big break. I just hope it stays that way. Heo - 06/26/2018 :jo: glares at Scott toast - 06/26/2018 lol i guess we are starting lmao @jro Heo - 06/26/2018 Wake tf up toast - 06/26/2018 go Heo - 06/26/2018 @GOLakers you too toast - 06/26/2018 waats channel unclocked *unlocked jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: glares at scott toast - 06/26/2018 he can't GOLakers - 06/26/2018 I been here smh HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 :max: Quite the tension you guys have towards him Heo - 06/26/2018 :jo: Look Harold, you don't like Scott right? jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: man...i miss lindsay wish I didnt let that conflict between us get the better of me :harold: yeah i dont care for scott GOLakers - 06/26/2018 :heather: I’m glad Lindsay is gone, I’m a bit sick of this incessant drama Heo - 06/26/2018 :jo: Look, I say we make sure he loses tonight jro - 06/26/2018 WTF GO IS HERE RREEEEEEEEEE :harold: alright GOLakers - 06/26/2018 I’m free on weekdays :facepalm::skin-tone-3:‍♂️ Heo - 06/26/2018 :jo: Where's Duncan? jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: idk Heo - 06/26/2018 lol we legit need a Duncan GOLakers - 06/26/2018 :heather: Duncan is still in? jro - 06/26/2018 :duncan: i am here...now toastus is supposed to be dunc Heo - 06/26/2018 @toast Oasis. BOB - 06/26/2018 :scott: Duncan is just a less charismatic me anyway toast - 06/26/2018 :duncan: I was shitting Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: Alright, shut up shipmates :chris: We are back for another brutal challenge HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 :max: Oh goody my favorite >.> jro - 06/26/2018 :chef: you got that right, chris gets out bottle :troll: GOLakers - 06/26/2018 :heather: what??? :heather: let’s not do spin the bottle again Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: Today we will be landing on a small island toast - 06/26/2018 :duncan: dont you mean sailing jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: populated by angry natives? :harold: oy gevalt HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 Chris changes the challenge now Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: I have a bag here, each of you will take a key out of the bag GOLakers - 06/26/2018 :heather: and what do we do with the key? HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 :zoey: We're finding treasure? GOLakers - 06/26/2018 :heather: takes key Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: Your job will be to find your respective chest jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: wow like a kingdom hearts keyblade wicked takes key Oasis. BOB - 06/26/2018 :scott: So a treasure hunt like she said HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 :max: takes key toast - 06/26/2018 :duncan: this is a little klinky Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: One of the chests will give one of you the opportunity to eliminate another contestant(edited) jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: uh oh GOLakers - 06/26/2018 :heather: so these keys work on all chests? Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: If you get a skull, immediately bring it back to me HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 oh shit toast - 06/26/2018 :duncan: I am picking Jo though jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: thanks duncan i owe you one Oasis. BOB - 06/26/2018 LMAOOOOOOOOOO jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: as weird as that is to admit GOLakers - 06/26/2018 :heather: woah jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: is shocked lmao Oasis. BOB - 06/26/2018 Dark is officially 1/3 of the cast :dead: jro - 06/26/2018 :dead: Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: JO HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 #BLINDSIDE jro - 06/26/2018 heo u got done dirty lmao Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: YOU ARE OUTTA HERE! Lol nah Oasis. BOB - 06/26/2018 :scott: Decent pick Heo - 06/26/2018 :jo: WHAT?! GOLakers - 06/26/2018 I was really expecting Harold Heo - 06/26/2018 :jo: YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING jro - 06/26/2018 fuck off go Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: No, I'm not GOLakers - 06/26/2018 Cause of the episode Jro Oasis. BOB - 06/26/2018 :scott: DO A DOUBLE! Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: Chef, throw her into this abandoned island GOLakers - 06/26/2018 It leaded to that tbh jro - 06/26/2018 youve been saying harold will be out like every fucking time stop PROJECTING Heo - 06/26/2018 LMAO A DOUBLE HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 Well I mean GOLakers - 06/26/2018 Harold is just so good at hanging on Watch him win jro - 06/26/2018 we could also do a vote tbh Heo - 06/26/2018 Remaining Conestants: Heather, Duncan, Max, Scott, Harold, Zoey jro - 06/26/2018 if u rly wanted to do that double toast - 06/26/2018 inb4 winner should of got elimated GOLakers - 06/26/2018 Let’s do a vote too jro - 06/26/2018 idrx idrc what we do Heo - 06/26/2018 Fine GOLakers - 06/26/2018 Harold is gonna be the MVP tbh Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: We will be getting out 2 people today! HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 lmao GOLakers - 06/26/2018 :heather: what??? jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: you gotta be kidding toast - 06/26/2018 :duncan: do i get immuinty? Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: No, you don't Duncan toast - 06/26/2018 k Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: Everyone's up for grabs HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 LMAO Heo pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.06/26/2018 Heo - 06/26/2018 VOTE Send me dem votes GOLakers - 06/26/2018 I voted HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 voted Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: AND THE VOTES ARE IN (The boat is now away from the island, in the middle of nowhere)(edited) Oasis. BOB - 06/26/2018 smh i didnt even know there was a vote, i was ready to switch servers jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: boy what a day chilling in pool GOLakers - 06/26/2018 Wait grass didn’t vote then Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: Whoever receives a fish will be taking the can Lol Grass voted Chill jro - 06/26/2018 wtf what do u mean taking the can u get a fish youre out? toast - 06/26/2018 no jro Heo - 06/26/2018 Oop jro - 06/26/2018 smh heo why are you bad at oration Heo - 06/26/2018 I messed up GOLakers - 06/26/2018 :heather: looks nervous Heo - 06/26/2018 Chill stfu - 06/26/2018 I got 3000 pings toast - 06/26/2018 what connotion of canned means elimation that was sarcam btw sorry jro - 06/26/2018 ok toast - 06/26/2018 k Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: If you receive a fish, you're still in the game jro - 06/26/2018 :dead: Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: The following contestants are safe :chris: Duncan :chris: Scott Oasis. BOB - 06/26/2018 :scott: Yuuup toast - 06/26/2018 :duncan: hmm Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: Max HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 :max: catches Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: And......... :chris: ..... :chris: ..... :chris: ZOEY! HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 LMAO GOLakers - 06/26/2018 :heather: oh no HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 :zoey: catches jro - 06/26/2018 smhhhhhh :harold: smh toast - 06/26/2018 we only have 2 girls left jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: i can only imagine who voted for me... >.> GOLakers - 06/26/2018 Rip me Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: The only two left are Harold and Heather :chris: However :chris: We've come to an inconvenience HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 oh shit knife game jro - 06/26/2018 LMFAO GOLakers - 06/26/2018 Triple elim? jro - 06/26/2018 tie Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: There's a tie! jro - 06/26/2018 go u fucking sped GOLakers - 06/26/2018 Do a triple lmao jro - 06/26/2018 i knew it toast - 06/26/2018 lmao Oasis. BOB - 06/26/2018 YO HEO HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 Well I mean Oasis. BOB - 06/26/2018 DO THE SHOOTING GAME toast - 06/26/2018 go just wants harold out HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 it would make the sequel faster GOLakers - 06/26/2018 U told me to vote Max or Zoey Jro Heo - 06/26/2018 DM me a refresh GOLakers - 06/26/2018 U act like I backstabbed u Heo - 06/26/2018 So we can do it HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 and Heo wants to finish it quick jro - 06/26/2018 was there a stray vote heo or nah toast - 06/26/2018 fuck Heo - 06/26/2018 Nope jro - 06/26/2018 cuz if there wasnt tiebreaker is meaninfless toast - 06/26/2018 just vte for heather Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: We will be doing the.... :chris: SHOOTING GAME jro - 06/26/2018 THEN TIEBREAKER IS MEANINGLESS toast - 06/26/2018 even if dark has two fuck it GOLakers - 06/26/2018 Dammit toast jro - 06/26/2018 LMAO that is true dark has 2 toast - 06/26/2018 nope harold or heather going its bee determined GOLakers - 06/26/2018 I want a triple lmao jro - 06/26/2018 idk dark having 2 might effect the revote HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 Don't worry Just be good at shooting GOLakers - 06/26/2018 Dark has two cause he earned it tho Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: 1 person shoots, 1 person is meant to dodge you can go left, right or stay in the center if the shooter aims in a direction, and the person also chose that one they've been shot so each round they switch and PM you what position they're in :chris: Since Heather got nothing, she will be the shooter jro - 06/26/2018 ffs Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: Harold will be dodging left, right, or center DM me GOLakers - 06/26/2018 I did Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: Alright, let's get this set up (Both contestants are on platforms close to the ocean. Heather shoots) :chris: AND HAROLD IS HIT jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: gets hit BOGUS HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/26/2018 LMAO GOLakers - 06/26/2018 Lmaoooooo jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: well at least i have my kiddie pool Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: HAROLD JUST WENT INTO THE SEVEN SEAS :chris: GOOD LUCK BUDDY toast - 06/26/2018 it should of beenn longer jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: hey thanks chris GOLakers - 06/26/2018 It was predictable tbh I woulda picked the same position Heo - 06/26/2018 (Sharks begin to circle Harold) jro - 06/26/2018 go youre a fucking cunt Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: Good luck! GOLakers - 06/26/2018 Lmao it was me or u budd Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: 5 remain jro - 06/26/2018 :harold: UH OOOOOH curb your enthusiasm theme plays GOLakers - 06/26/2018 U act like I backstabbed i U Heo - 06/26/2018 :chris: Who's gonna make it to the finale :chris: FIND OUT NEXT TIME :chris: ON :chris: TOTAL :chris: DRAMA :chris: 7 SEAS! -End-